


A dangerous man

by XxlittledovexX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlittledovexX/pseuds/XxlittledovexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa thinks about Lord Baelish and how he helped her when she just stands in front of his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dangerous man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FF and also my first attempt to write about these characters.
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy reading!

He was a dangerous man, she knew that. She knew it since the day that she first met him. He would spawn nothing good in her and nevertheless she trusted him. He helped her to escape from Kingslanding and incorporated her in his own home as his illegitimate daughter Alayne. He cared and worried about her. Sansa was grateful for that although an icy shiver chased her back every time when she thought of all the terrible things he had done for her, but she knew that it had been necessary crimes in order to protect her. She was alright, here, where she was now….

She had enough to eat, a warm chamber, nobody would search not to mention find her and occasionally Petyr would take her for a short walk through the snow-covered gardens. These walks as short as they were let her forget the fearful thoughts about her lost brothers and her missing sister for a few hours. But right now, in this moment, she didn’t feel comfortable, literally anxious. She waited already since minutes before his door and thought about him. About this extremely intimidating man, waiting for her on the other side of the wall. Sansa sighed in frustration. She knew that she would be helpless at the mercy of his astute words as soon as she exceeded this threshold.

As always, she thought and had to chuckle despite her position.

Yes, he was able to get her (and all of the others) out of composure with often just one word used and although she did not like it, she admired him for that. The only thing that really scared her about him was his too rapidly changing personalities.In the beginning she had always asked herself to whom she spoke, the crafty Littlefinger, the courteous Lord Baelish or even with his true self, Petyr! But now she was able to differentiate his three beings without any problems, what helped her a bit to adapt her character to each of the relevant personality.

“None of this makes any difference”, she mumbled to herself and knocked powerful on the door before she biding bestrode the freezing cold doorknob with one of her delicate hands.

“Come in!”

She opened the door and entered. He sat behind his large wooden table. Sansa had always wondered where he got this magnificent piece of art from. Although the desk was in fact only made of wood, he shined and was equally as noble as marble. When Petyr calls her to his chamber to talk to her, she often slides some of her fingertips over the beautiful material when he stands with his back to her or just gives her no attention at all. The table felt cold and although she did not want to, she kept thinking of how it would feel to sit behind it, write something on it, and myybe be the Lady of the Eyrie ... Immediately, she dropped a polite curtsey and bowed her head slightly before she dared to look him in the eye. These gray-green eyes that laughed only rarely, when his mouth did. But his eyes were riveted to a piece of paper and it seemed as if he didn’t even notice her presence.

„You called for me my lord?“

Now he looked up and smiled softly.

 „Alayne!“

His voice was delighted and, unlike his eyes, she could trust her ears what concerned his voice. His voice could not fool her.

 “Come over here little one, I want to show you something!”

Petyr, it was Petyr and thanks god not Littlefinger. She liked to talk and be with him best. Relieved, she took a deep breath and made her way to him before she stopped just before the table.

„What could you possibly want to show me, father?”

A smile crossed his lips. Sansa knew that he liked it when she called him father. He indicated to her with a hand gesture that she should stand beside him and she bridged the last bit of distance that was left between them. As soon as she arrived beside him, he put a hand on her hip to keep her where she was as if she would run away ... as if she **could** run away!

 „You see that?"

He pointed to the piece of paper in his hands. The girl nodded. It was a letter and the broken seal on the envelope seemed strangely familiar to her.

“Read it!”

He pointed to the second line.

"We would like to arrange a meeting between our Harrold and your lovely daughter Alayne."

Once she was done, he tore the letter out of her hand so that she could no longer read. She was sure that there had been more information in this letter. He and his damned secrets.

“Do you know what that means? “

Sansa nodded silently. Her voice was husky and her mouth dry as she answered.

“It means that I and Harry become engaged, right?"

 „Yes!“

When she received the confirmation from him, she knew that it was inevitable now and fell on his chair. She buried her face in her hands as she felt a few tears running over her flushed cheeks. She didn’t want to get married! Especially not to someone with whom she had only talked once out of courtesy on a ball and just briefly. Sansa felt Petyr's hand stroked her hair and was unable to oppress her whimpers or stop crying, she even cried louder. Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, searching for protection.

„Sansa!“

She still sobbed and trembled but her throat was now also constricted! He almost never called her by her real name.

„Father please, don’t allow that I marry this coarse man!”

 "I'm sorry, Alayne, but now is not the right time to be selfish.”

It was never the right time…..

“Do you want Winterfell?”

Of course she wanted Winterfell again but there had to be another way. He caressed her back and it felt reasonably good. She was so close to him that she could smell his personal scent. It was a sweet smack, like a dornish wine. Sansa calmed down and finally brought a whimpering 'Yes' out.

"Then you will marry him!"

Her sobs grew quieter and she pulled away from his grasp. His eyes radiated sympathy but she could not be sure whether he really felt it, or just wanted to fool her.

„I‘m afraid!“

“Why? You'll dine with your husband, accompany him on balls... It won’t be much different than it is with me! So what is it then that worries you, Sweetling?”

His words quiet calmed the trembling girl, because he was right ... as always, but still there was this one thing, that one little thing where she felt uncomfortable to talk to him about it. But since Sansa knew he could read her mind like an open book, it did not matter.

“I’m still a virgin…”

She blushed and lowered her gaze, clearly ashamed to talk about this topic with her 'father'.

"Ah, the marriage bed ...."

He chuckled and sat down in his chair.

"That's what I already thought ..."

Sansa still not dared to look him in the eyes.

Only when she heard a dull noise, she looked up and saw how he tapped on his legs, what should signalize her that she should sit on his lap. She did not hesitate and sat on his lap while he put one hand on her hip and the other stroked her hair.

“Every day, women around the whole world suffer the lower cravings of the most obnoxious men to make just a little bit of money. It is humiliating and shameful, but they survive in this cruel world!”

Although she had to think immediately of the poor girls in his brothel, there was some truth to his words, and it woke Sansa's curiosity about what he was getting at.

"If these brave women are able to endure **that** , you can endure a night with Harrold!"

Although she did not like it, he was right. She nodded in agreement and noticed a little bit shocked but without ulterior motives that his one hand, that had rested on her hip, moved to her thigh during the conversation. Strangely, Sansa felt better with him touching her, calmer somehow...

“And as for the physical, it is going to hurt but the pain will stop fast enough.”

She could feel his warm breath against her ear as he spoke what caused her flesh to crawl. His hand was still resting on her thigh and it was not as disturbing as before.

 “I won’t let him hurt you!”

She looked at him, surprised of his words.

“I would never let anyone hurt you, my beautiful daughter!”

His hand moved down to her ankles, where he began to slowly push up the fabric of her dress. His touch on her bare skin tingled and her head was as empty of all her worries as it was on the walks with him. Still, she knew this wasn’t appropriate and she had to stop him.

“What are you doing?”

“Let me help you Sweetling. I can take your pain and your sorrows! “

His words uttered a tempting offer. Wasn’t it what she wanted? To forget all her sorrows and just give up for a brief moment, not longer feel obliged to fight back. She bit her lip nervously, undecided what to do. But he took the decision off her as he continued the journey of his hand. Sansa did not move a millimeter when she felt him on the inside of her thigh. What was she supposed to do anyway? She didn’t even know what he exactly intended to do… Only as she felt his fingertips hover on top of her smallclothes, she realized his intention. Sansa wanted to say something in protest but he stopped her attempt by pressing against her sex. The girl gasped in surprise. Although he didn’t touch her skin at all, it was enough to feel him through the thin fabric.

“I don’t think that we should do-“

“I don’t care what we should or shouldn’t do.”

He snarled and pushed the piece of material aside that had been the only space between his hand and her skin. Littlefinger, she thought. He was not Petyr anymore when he began to draw lazy circles on her sensitive spot. But she didn’t have much time to think or care about it as a feeling built inside her, a need for more. His other hand gripped her hip to steady her as he increased his pressure. Sansa caught herself cramping her nails into his shoulder for support. A silent moan escaped the back of her throat. His fingers felt so good and she was eager for more.

“Don’t tell me you like this sweetling!”

She was incapable to answer as he pinched her clit at the same time. A whimper of pleasure that was all she could utter.

“So innocent…”, he murmured into her hair.

She could feel the slick wetness between her thighs as he let his fingers run up and down her cunt. Sansa moaned when she felt his index finger sliding inside her. The feeling was strange at the beginning and she had to adapt before he began to slowly slide in and out.  She had never touched herself inside, like ever! She just strokes herself when she would lay alone in her bed at night though it felt good but she didn’t knew it could feel this good as it felt with him. Petyr seemed amused when she began to grind against him, desperate for more. But it felt too good then to resist. She wanted this moment to last for the rest of her usually empty life. Right now she felt alive and safe.

“Do you enjoy this?”

Very much indeed, she thought but managed to oppress these words.

“Yes….but I fear …. n-not enough!”

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

“Well we can change that easily sweetling.”

He slid a second finger inside her and in response; she pushed her nails even deeper in his shoulder as before. His fingers stretched her and the arousal inside her was growing and yet, it was still not enough. He was teasing her with his touch but she needed more and Petyr seemed to recognize. Suddenly, she could feel his manhood painfully hard down in his breeches. How could she not notice? She squeaked as his fingers weren’t so gentle after all. He pressed his thumb against her clit and increased the speed of his fingers, bumping in and out. She cried out and tried to muffle her screams by biting down on her palm but it didn’t help. Sansa was near the edge, she didn’t know what would come after the edge, but she knew that whatever it was, she was close!

“Alayne! Where are you?”

The voice of little Robin echoed through the aisles. Petyr stopped his movements immediately and Sansa whimpered in protest.

“I made a snow castle outside and I want to show you!”

He removed his hand and pushed her gently from his lap. He held on onto her as she was a little bit shaky and almost too weak to stand on her own feet. Sansa suddenly felt empty and cold without his warm touch. Petyr cleared his throat and smiled at her.

 “Well it seems like I have to release you my lady, as your presence is elsewhere required!”

Sansa nodded still confused and dropped a curtsey before she made her way towards the door and stepped out to search Robin.

“Alayne!”

She looked back.

“Y-yes my lord?”

“Come back to me after your playtime with Robin!”

A devilish smirk crossed his lips. She nodded and closed the door silently behind her. Yes he was indeed a dangerous man and she would have to resist him as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and i'm sorry if my writing sounds weird. 
> 
> Although thanks for reading!


End file.
